Fru Fru
Fru Fru is a female Arctic shrew and the daughter of Mr. Big, the wife of her husband and the future mother of Judy in Zootopia. Physical Appearance Fru Fru is a slim shrew with golden-brown fur. She has long, black hair in a pouf hairdo, a long snout, and blue eyes identical to her father's. She is also taller than him. Fru Fru is quite fashionable, and is seen wearing three different outfits during the film; *A mint green dress with dark green shamrock patterns and gold jewelry. *A lacy, white wedding dress and veil. *A mint green muumuu with a lime green ribbon. Role in the Film Fru Fru is first seen shopping with her friends in Little Rodentia at Targoat and Mousy's where she is almost crushed by a "giant" (compared to her), runaway donut sign. She is saved in the nick of time by Officer Judy Hopps, who compliments her hair. Later, in Tundratown, when Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde are on the verge of being "iced" (plunged into freezing water), she enters her father's office to call him to come dance with her when she notices what he's doing and protests, reminding him of his promise not to ice anyone during her wedding, to which Mr. Big apologizes, but continues the process anyways. She also notices that one of the two is the same officer who saved her, which causes Mr. Big to spare them in gratitude, and invite them to Fru Fru's wedding. Meanwhile, Judy compliments her wedding gown. Later in the film, when Mr. Big is "helping" Judy and Nick with a less-than-cooperative Duke Weaselton, she walks in and is revealed to be pregnant, and that Mr. Big had designated Judy to be the godmother of his future granddaughter. Fru Fru happily declares that she intends to name her daughter after Judy, much to the rabbit's surprise and delight. In the end, she is seen dancing with her father at Gazelle's concert. Role in Literature Judy Hopps and the Missing Jumbo-Pop While not having an actual role in the book, Fru Fru is seen watching a hockey match with her father in Tundratown. ''The Big Day in Little Rodentia'' While shopping in Little Rodentia, Fru Fru tells the mouse clerk that she will try on every wedding dress in the store until she finds the perfect one. After sizing a few different dresses, she finds one that she likes. Fru Fru's friends appear pleased with her choice, and Fru Fru buys the dress, lamenting that her great gram-mama cannot see her now. Trivia *Fru Fru's voice actress, Leah Latham, works as a production supervisor at the Walt Disney Animation Studios. *Fru Fru's name is never spoken in the film.Zootopia/Transcript *According to The Essential Guide, Fru Fru dislikes bad mani-pedis. *Fru Fru is inspired by Connie Corleone, daughter of Vito Corelone. *Fru Fru resembles television personality Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi. Gallery Videos File:Zootopia_Movie_CLIP_-_Have_a_Donut_(2016)_-_Ginnifer_Goodwin,_J.K._Simmons_Movie_HD See Also * Fru Fru's friends * Fru Fru's husband * Fru Fru's wedding References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Females Category:Insectivores Category:Rodents Category:Shrews Category:Couples Category:Mothers Category:Film Characters Category:Residents of Tundratown Category:Adults Category:Predators Category:Featured Articles